


¿Es el poder del silencio o la palabra?

by danirm108



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danirm108/pseuds/danirm108
Summary: ¿Vale más el silencio? ¿Vale más la palabra? ¿Sirve más una conversación? ¿Es más directa una mirada?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum, Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minerva McGonagall/Pomona Sprout, Rowena Ravenclaw/Salazar Slytherin, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini





	1. Introducción

Supongo que es una pregunta cuya respuesta, para unos, es muy clara. Para otros, como yo, no termina de ser exacta.

A veces prefiero una larga conversación y en otras ocasiones el silencio se vuelve fiel amigo.

¿Es cuestión del momento, quizá?


	2. Porque la hora del té es bendita.

**_Paladin — Godric Gryffindor_ **

* * *

Es la hora del té y el despacho de Helga Hufflepuff es el apropiado para pasar el resto de la tarde.

Ha culminado la jornada escolar. Los alumnos vuelven a sus Salas Comunes, otros se abren hueco en la biblioteca y los más cansados o perezosos, se tumban en sus camas, seguramente, hasta la mañana siguiente. 

—¿Uno o dos cubitos de azúcar?

—¿Puedo pedir veinte, Helga? Hoy he tenido el día más largo de mi vida y entre las clases y la conversación con Salazar, me han succionado el alma.

—Primero, no quiero que te mueras por haber ingerido tanta azúcar. Segundo, siempre dices que es el día más largo de tu vida. Y tercero, ¿qué pasó ahora con Salazar? 

Las reuniones entre Helga y Godric son sagradas. Una costumbre que ambos han acogido con sus ya tantos años de amistad silenciosa, pero fuerte. Se comunican con una mirada, un gesto. Las palabras, entre ellos, solo son usadas cuando el momento lo requiere, cuando es algo muy importante y serio.

Gryffindor se apodera del sillón, luego de recibir su taza de café. La mira y en sus ojos hay un tono de tristeza, de miedo incluso. La incertidumbre que no lo deja dormir y que, cuando por fin cree tener la solución, una expresión le derrumba todo el castillo que ha construído. 

El dueño de sus tormentos era Salazar, en muchos sentidos.

—Lo mismo de siempre. No está conforme, Helga. Quiere cambios y está muy seguro de cada palabra que escupe. Porque no habla, no. ¡Ja! Escupe. Tira todo con veneno y tiene ese poder de convicción que te enreda y te tortura. Dice que nosotros estamos hechos para cosas más grandes que un colegio y, que si tanto nos empeñamos en esto, deberíamos usarlo para cosas mejores. 

El rostro de Helga dejó de ser un poema hace mucho tiempo, cada que su amigo le venía con problemas similares. Godric es una persona buena, con ideas que ayudan al futuro y muchos buenos gestos hacia los demás. Pero esa valentía, a veces, se le camufla con miedo que de la mano de situaciones agobiantes, termina yéndose a un extremo peligroso. 

La mujer, cabello castaño claro y mejillas sonrosadas, bebe de su té. Deja la taza sobre su escritorio y luego entrelaza las manos sobre su regazo.

—Cómo decirte esto sin sonar fuerte —siempre era directa, esa no era la excepción—. Me parece que Salazar está en un lugar del que ya no podemos sacar y que poco a poco te arrastra a ti y a la pobre de Rowena. Y a ambos por los mismos caminos. ¿O ya olvidaste lo que nos contó ella de la otra noche en Cabeza de Puerco? Beso va y beso viene, y para él no hay un suelo firme en el cual pisar, Godric. 

» ¡Y por Hufflepuff! Su cabeza es como un rompecabezas cuyas piezas se desmoronan. Yo lo aprecio mucho, pero ese aprecio cada día se va convirtiendo en miedo. Lo he escuchado también, a veces con estudiantes. 

» Godric, tú eres un paladín sacado de los más grandes libros de historia, guerra y héroes. Ya haces más que suficiente pasándole tu sabiduría a estas mentes que veremos en un futuro siendo los mejores magos y brujas del mundo. Quédate con eso y el bien que le haces. Y ayudemos a Salazar. Todos.

Las conversaciones con Helga le hacen bien a cualquiera. Desde el alma más podrida hasta la más iluminada. Y Godric es devoto de estas. Y de su amiga. Y de cada palabra que sale de sus dulces labios. 

Porque la hora del té es bendita.


	3. No es necesaria una larga conversación

**Embrujo — Neville Longbottom**

* * *

San Mungo no muchas veces trae sentimientos de felicidad. Los pasillos están llenos de parientes que cruzan los dedos y esperan un milagro para aquellos quienes permanecen en las camillas.

La cuarta planta carga consigo un ambiente mucho más pesado que las demás. Los visitantes entran con una ya desgastada esperanza y salen con la idea reforzada que no hay nada más por hacer o que el tiempo se acorta. 

Esa tarde Neville decide visitar a sus padres. Fuera, la guerra ha culminado, los muertos se han llorado y la vida ha seguido su curso. La abuela Augusta, agotada tanto mental como físicamente, solo ha tenido fuerzas para preparar unas cuantas galletas para que su nieto las lleve al hospital. La anciana ha comenzado a perder la memoria y su cuerpo ha dejado de responderle.

Por suerte tiene a Hannah. El intercambio de cartas le ha servido para mantener el ánimo a flote y a seguir con sus planes de convertirse en profesor de Hogwarts. 

La visita es corta. Frank, desde hace dos años, ya no se levanta de la camilla y Alice ha hecho de la ventana su lugar favorito. Sin embargo, han tenido que ponerle rejas porque más de una vez la encontraron sacando más de la mitad del cuerpo.

Les cuenta sobre sus últimos días, sobre sus estudios especializados en Herbología, sobre Hannah, sobre su abuela y poco más. Sabe que dejarles las galletas es una pérdida de tiempo, así que cuando entra un enfermero, se las entrega a él. 

Unas habitaciones más allá, la historia no difiere demasiado. 

Hermione Granger ha venido, como cada miércoles en la tarde, a cambiar las flores del jarrón de la habitación de sus padres. No hace mucho comenzaron a presentar cuadros de locura sin motivo alguno y fue la misma Hermione la que les explicó lo de sus memorias y que era mejor mantenerlos en San Mungo.

Allí, por lo menos, se han calmado. Han hecho de su habitación un lugar ameno, con flores, retratos y una pequeña biblioteca. Es colorido teniendo el cuenta lo que hay puertas afuera del cuarto. 

Ella se ha presentado a los mayores como una voluntaria del hospital. Han hablado de lugares, de festividades, de pinturas y de libros. Muchas veces le preguntan por qué están ahí y Hermione solo puede contestar que es donde están a salvo.

El ventanal del pasillo los reúne a ambos. 

Neville y Hermione se sonríen, no dicen nada, por ahora, porque aunque están en situaciones parecidas, siguen estando muy distanciados de los sentimientos del otro. 

—Las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes, pero los recuerdos que hicimos no van a cambiar; tampoco lo que somos ahora y lo que podremos brindarle al mundo y a los que queremos.

Hermione mira a su amigo, con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que está aguantando. Ella sabe que él había madurado mucho y, tal vez, es momento de seguir su ejemplo. Ya ha sufrido, ya ha experimentado el miedo: ahora solo le queda mirar al frente y seguir. 

La castaña se acerca al pelinegro y lo abraza. No era necesaria una larga conversación, allí el silencio y una frase han hecho el efecto que necesitan los dos.

—¿Vamos por café? Y me cuentas un poco de Hannah que hace mucho no la veo.

—Sí, claro. La cafetería está arriba. 


	4. Pero qué más da.

**Picor — Ernie McMillan**

* * *

_Hogwarts: primer año_

Bendita primavera. Flores por doquier, aire fresco y cupcakes a cantidades. 

Pero aunque todo parezca un paraíso, los pergaminos tirados sobre el césped junto con los libros y las plumas, dice todo lo contrario. Porque los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y ya las vacaciones de invierno están demasiado lejanas.

Sin embargo, llevan sentados sobre la manta tres horas y ni las primeras líneas del libro de Historia de la Magia habían logrado encarrilarlos en el tema. 

—Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeernie. Llevamos mucho aquí y tú solo has hablado de tu hámster y yo he hecho florecillas en el pergamino. ¿Qué diría Hannah si nos ve aquí sin hacer nada? Nos va a colgar de las orejas. 

—¿Y qué propones? El señor Binns es muy tocanarices y no voy a entender nunca ni la mitad de lo que dice. No sé tú, pero yo me doy por vencido. 

—Hagamos barquitos de papel.

Y no es broma. La siguiente hora lo pasan transformando sus apuntes en una flota naval de papel. Tienen barcos más pequeños y otros más grandes. Son los reyes. Pero el calor se está yendo y con este el sol, que le da la antesala a la luna.

—Camina, Ernie, que el césped me está picando en las piernas. Podemos seguir con los barquitos en la Sala Común y de paso te doy galletas que mi madre me envió como mil toneladas.

_Hogwarts: quinto año_

Las cosas no pintan bien ni mucho menos. La vuelta de Voldemort, los dementores, las noticias, los desaparecidos y los muertos. Unos quieren creer y otros tapan y desvían el tema principal. Todo es impulsado por el miedo. 

Ya varios estudiantes se han ido a sus camas y en la Sala Común de Hufflepuff el silencio reina. Susan está sentada en uno de los sillones. Tiene una manta a su alrededor y entre sus manos lleva un libro sobre leyes mágicas internacionales; lo único lo suficientemente complicado como para dejar su mente despejada.

Ernie se sienta a su lado, como quien no quiere la cosa. Le quita el ejemplar de las manos y le echa un vistazo a la portada.

—Nada mal, Bones. Yo prefiero leer más sobre Runas Antiguas y esas cosas. Te voy a prestar un libro un día de estos.

—¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? 

—Porque Justin me contó lo que pasó entre ustedes dos. No me dijo exactamente por qué terminaron o pelearon… pero vengo a ofrecer apoyo emocional a la otra parte. Hannah sigue con malestar y está en la enfermería.

—No pasó nada. Dame el libro.

Pero ha pasado mucho. No sobre la discusión entre ellos dos, sino la culpa de Ernie porque, quizás, solo está allí para ocupar el lugar que su mejor amigo acaba de dejar en el corazón de Susan.

Ernie saca una pequeña rama que recogió en la tarde y la pasa por las piernas de su amiga, sobre la manta que lleva puesta. Ella sonríe y piensa: _«¿por qué es tan imbécil?»_.

—¿Ya no molestas por el picor en las piernas? Me parece que has madurado un huevo y que es señal de que me puedes comer la boca en cualquier momento. 

Y ella lo toma a broma pero él lo dice muy en serio. 

Porque el picor no es solo por el césped, sino también ese _no-sé-qué_ que siente en el cuerpo cada vez que ve a Susan. 

Pero qué más da. No están como para meterle más drama a la vida.


	5. Mañana me cuentas

**Rumores — Michael Corner**

* * *

—Se escuchó un rumor sobre pasillos llenos de nargles y aquí estamos nosotros, los caminantes de la Compañía de los Unicornios, para capturarlos y luego dejarlos libres en un lugar más seguro. No queremos que los nargles se extingan ni que se les roben las cosas a los estudiantes.

—¡Las herramientas, Luna! Necesitamos cacerolas y cucharones. Y mira, los he traído yo de casa a escondidas. No creo que mis padres se enteren y si lo hacen, no me van a culpar a mi porque he cumplido con el código de nuestra compañía y no le he dicho ni al escurridizo Pompi. Es un gato muy fácil de sobornar.

—Tienes razón. ¿Recuerdas el año pasado en navidad cuando íbamos a preparar pasteles de calabaza para las arañas? Se los comió todos y todavía no lo perdono por eso. Bueno, sí lo perdoné pero cada que lo veo, recuerdo los pobres pastelillos a medias que las hambrientas arañas en el bosque no se pudieron comer.

—Pobre animal. Me tocó llevarlo a la enfermería después de eso porque ni se podía mover de lo lleno que estaba. Menos mal no se intoxicó ni nada más que un dolor de panza. La poción que le dieron le curó todos los males. 

—¡Y la carta de tu mamá!

—¡La carta! Casi lo olvidaba.  _ «Michael, cariño, ¿cómo lo dejas comerse esa cantidad de pastelillos? Pobre animalito» _ y bla, bla bla. Pero nos estamos desviando del tema principal que es nuestra cacería. Ayer perdí mis medias favoritas y no pienso sacrificar nada más. Ven, he hecho un mapa.

—Qué ingenioso, señor Corner. Muéstrame. ¿Es de toda la escuela o solo de los pasillos? ¿O de las zonas? Sería buena idea tener uno para futuras ocasiones y así los identificaremos más fácil, ¿no te parece? 

—¿Has ocultado un bostezo?

—Qué va. Un poquito. Es que anoche no pude dormir y seguí de largo. Pero eso no es impedimento para nuestra tarea, así que no te preocupes… Aunque tú también tienes los ojos chiquit-¡Te has quedado leyendo la revista que te di! ¡Picarón!

—Shh, baja la voz. No sabía de los bowtruckles y me parecieron interesantes. Así que sí, me quedé mirando la revista y otros libros más que traje de la biblioteca sobre el tema. Creo que mi meta en la vida ahora es ver uno en persona. Peeeeeeeeeeero dime si te gusta el mapa, Luna.

—¿Mh? Ya, ya lo estoy viendo. Es grande y todo eso… muy grande.

—¿Luna? Oye… Luna…

—Mañana me cuentas. Shh. 

La plaga de nargles nunca fue exterminada. Dos cuerpecitos fueron encontrados a la mañana siguiente, dormidos, en el sillón de la Sala Común de Ravenclaw con cacerolas en las cabezas, cucharones en las manos y pergaminos en el suelo, con dibujos que pretendían ser los pasillos del castillo. 

  
Se perdieron más medias y más zapatos, plumas y libros. Michael y Luna, mejores amigos desde el primer segundo, sabían que era obra de los quisquillosos nargles que les gustaba divertirse y coleccionar cosas que no eran suyos. Los demás solo lo llamaban  _ desorden _ .


	6. ¿Quién puede estar visitando a Ginny?

**Campo — Ginny Weasley**

* * *

Es el fin del verano y ya a lo lejos se escucha el tren que no demora en partir hacia Hogwarts una vez más. El año pasado no fue exactamente el mejor que Ginny haya tenido que vivir.

La batalla en el Departamento de Misterios, el Ejército de Dumbledore, Umbridge. 

Quizás, es por eso que lleva intercambiando cartas con Dean. Ya se habían vuelto un poco más unidos y cuando en los diarios todo se publicó, él le ofreció su hombro. El contenido de sus pergaminos puede ser desde la cosa más absurda, hasta el más profundo de sus sentimientos y aquí todos sabemos lo que le cuesta a la pelirroja decir lo que siente.

—Ginny. ¡Ginny! Te están buscando en la puerta. 

Ella está en su habitación. Tiene la quaffle que su hermano Charlie le compró la pasada navidad. Está recostada en la cama, mirando para el techo y es solo el grito de Molly que la saca de su ensoñación. 

El camino escaleras abajo es casi un pasillo de la vergüenza. Ronald no se atreve a decir mucho, pero su mirada es suficiente. Y George y Fred, que acaban de salir de la escuela siendo los reyes, sonríen con picardía porque, ¿quién puede estar visitando a Ginny?

Del otro lado de la puerta está Dean. En su mano derecha sostiene una canasta y la izquierda la extiende, esperando que la pelirroja la tome.

A orden de Molly, todos deben estar en la sala mientras su hermana menor está afuera con el muchacho. No quiere que la interrumpan ni mucho menos y una vida entera compartiendo con los gemelos, le ha enseñado a ser precavida.

Es un picnic sorpresa el que el moreno le ha preparado. Frutas, jugos, postres, sándwich de pavo; y una manta que no puede faltar. Un escenario poco propio de Ginny a quien no le gusta el romanticismo novelesco ni dramático, pero sabe que él está ahí por todo lo que pasó y porque se preocupa por ella.

El vago pensamiento de que hubiera preferido que él fuera otra persona, la atormenta por escasos segundos. Pero Harry no está interesado. No lo estuvo, no lo está, no lo estará. Y la verdad, ya se cansó de ir detrás de algo que no le hace bien. Dean parece estar muy colado por ella y, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? 

—¿Sabes? Te luce la puesta de sol y todo. Te camuflas con los colores del atardecer.

—Oh, por favor. Deja de hacer el tonto. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Una carrera para demostrarte por fin que soy más rápida o que te estampe el sándwich en la cara? Yo de ti escogía la primera porque, primero, está muy rico el pavo y segundo, te irías a casa con un morado en el ojo y ninguno de los dos quiere eso.

Y antes de que Dean se decida, ya Ginny se ha levantado y ha empezado a correr por el pastizal. Un día de campo sin carreras no es día de campo. 


	7. Si no estás conmigo...

**Honor — Salazar Slytherin**

* * *

La noche acaba de caer. Dos figuras se mueven entre la nieve, cubiertos con sus capas y alertas por si alguien ha decidido jugar al espía y seguirlos. Salazar ha invitado a Rowena a tomarse algo en Cabeza de Puerco y ella, deseosa de salir y ver otra cosa que no sean cuadros en las paredes, aceptó.

Para su sorpresa (no tanto la de Salazar) el lugar está más lleno de lo acostumbrado. No es el lugar más común para ir a beber algo y pasar el rato, sino para planear cosas y camuflarse a plena vista. 

Salazar pide dos cervezas de mantequilla, le da una a Rowena quien se había sentado en una silla al lado de la barra y él bebe la mitad de la bebida que hay en su vaso. Le guiña un ojo a la mujer y se coloca encima de la mesa, llamando la atención de todos los magos y brujas que están ahí. 

—Sí, sí, me disculpo por las condiciones del lugar, pero no hay espacio mejor para pasar desapercibidos y de paso les agradezco por haber venido porque eso quiere decir que no estoy tan loco como muchos de mis… compañeros, dicen. 

Rowena levanta la mirada hacia Salazar, luego al público y de nuevo hacia el hombre. Nunca había sido una salida para pasar el tiempo, la ha llevado para evitar que Godric y Helga le hagan preguntas, para ser su comodín y porque él sabía que no le iba a decir que no. 

—Sí están todos ustedes aquí, es porque están de acuerdo con el pequeño fragmento que les envié en el pergamino. De otra forma, le estaría hablando a la pared. Tenemos que hacer un mundo mejor. Escoger, tener el derecho de escoger, con quién pasamos nuestros días y hacerle honor a la virtud que nos han dado. Hacerle honor a la magia que la vida nos regaló, pero hacerla pura y más fuerte. Una sociedad no puede funcionar si tiene fallas, si tiene debilidades, si permite dejar entrar a cualquiera solo por ser buenas personas. 

» Una sociedad funciona cuando es una sola. Cuando es fuerte y todos sabemos que hay solo una forma para hacerlo. 

El resto comienza a aplaudir y a levantar sus vasos y a asentir. Para Rowena todo se apaga, solo ve a Salazar mover sus labios y al resto estar de acuerdo con cada palabra que dice sin pensar en lo que puede conllevar un pensamiento así. Pero más le aterra la cantidad de gente que se ha congregado para escucharlo hablar con tanto odio. 

Usar las palabras  _ honor, fuerte, sociedad _ como armas y ver cómo funcionan con éxito. 

Rowena se levanta y se coloca la capota de su capa. No ha tocado la cerveza cuyo color es dudoso al natural que sirven en Las Tres Escobas. Salazar se percata de ello y se baja de la mesa, da un paso hacia ella y le extiende la mano. 

Es un mensaje de claro de que  _ «si no estás conmigo, estás en contra» _ . Pero Rowena ha visto suficiente y tiene miedo. Niega con la cabeza y se va. 

No puede ser parte de eso. 


	8. Ya estoy solo

**Justicia — Draco Malfoy**

* * *

Ya las reuniones no tienen sentido. Hace un par de meses que la bóveda de la familia Malfoy tiene un nuevo visitante. Se lee  _ Lucius Malfoy _ junto con una foto del hombre en sus años mozos aunque Draco propuso poner una de sus últimos días, estando en Azkaban. 

No es odio, es tristeza.

—Draco, ya voy al cementerio. Goyle está en la puerta, lo voy a dejar pasar porque necesitas algo de compañía. Espero no demorarme. 

Él solo asiente y se acomoda en uno de los sillones, poco y nada le importa quién ha ido a visitarlo. Su mamá le regala una última sonrisa y Draco solo puede ver en ella la necesidad de cumplir el compromiso de ir a ese lugar cuando en verdad no tiene ganas y tampoco le importa.

Un minuto después, Gregory está a su lado. Se sienta en el sillón contiguo y deja caer sus manos sobre su regazo. Ni un saludo, ni una mirada. Ni Draco sabe por qué su  _ amigo _ está ahí y Goyle no sabe por qué ha ido a tocar la puerta de los Malfoy. Pero ya están ahí. 

El silencio, sin embargo, no trae paz. En antaño era añorado, pero ahora solo deja espacio a los pensamientos y los recuerdos, a la incomodidad y a el dolor que no logran ocultar con completo éxito. 

Los diarios dicen que se sigue haciendo justicia. Que los juicios en el Wizengamot están siendo satisfactorios, que los culpables en su gran mayoría están pagando como deben y que ya la luz está más cerca que la oscuridad. Draco sabe que es una justicia falsa, que muchos se han vuelto a salir con la suya y que él, por ejemplo, está cómodo en su casa.

Narcissa, hasta el cansancio, le ha dicho que no puede culparse. Que las circunstancias lo obligaron a actuar de esa forma, la obligaron a ella a actuar de esa forma. Que sí, también están pagando por sus pobres elecciones con las miradas y los susurros y las pesadillas que no los dejan dormir por más de dos horas seguidas. Pero que todo va a estar bien. 

Bien no significa precisamente que va a volver todo a la normalidad. Él ni siquiera está seguro de que quiera volver a ese lugar, pero tampoco lo está de querer saber lo que vaya a pasar en un futuro. Mañana. En dos horas. En un minuto.

Draco levanta su mirada para ver qué hace Gregory. Es más de lo mismo. Está con los ojos fijos en el suelo, estático, tal vez pensando en mil cosas relacionadas a lo hundida que está su vida. Porque los Goyle nunca han sido extremadamente ricos y con los juicios, han tenido que pagar por daños y demás cosas que los han dejado casi en la ruina. Por eso está allí, para olvidar y salir del encierro en su propia casa.

Aunque ha venido a un lugar donde no hay un panorama esperanzador. 

—¿Quieres estar solo? —por fin, Gregory rompe el silencio y todo porque ha sentido la mirada de Draco sobre él. 

—Ya estoy solo —contesta, se levanta y se pierde escaleras arriba.

—Somos dos. 


	9. Y el cielo está cada vez más cerquita

**Soleado — Blaise Zabini**

* * *

Quien va a creer que en Londres puede hacer un día tan soleado y seguir siendo tan llamativo luego de pasar por una clase de Historia que se ha hecho más eterna que tener que escuchar a Dumbledore dar uno de sus discursos en las cenas de bienvenidas.

La Sala Común no ofrece un mejor panorama. Hay estudiantes de primero y segundo jugando a hacerse los chulos y otros más creyéndose reyes por no hacer los deberes de Transformaciones. Al final, el mejor destino es su habitación; ahí por lo menos va a poder recostarse y cerrar los ojos y hacer nada hasta que llegue la hora de la cena. 

Dentro está solo Theodore. Un suertudo porque si quiere silencio, él es el mejor compañero que va a tener en todo Hogwarts y quizás en toda su vida. Blaise se quita los zapatos, la corbata y deja todo ordenado sobre su baúl. 

Sobre su mesita de noche tiene un libro de pociones y para poder conciliar el sueño definitivo, lo abre para leer el capítulo tres que ha leído unas tres veces. 

—¿Tan aburrido estás?

—Vine aquí porque sabía que no ibas a abrir la boca, Theodore. Hazme el honor de cumplir mis sueños.

—Lo que me pidas, pero es que se me hace raro verte leer y mucho menos algo de pociones que no es que seas especialmente bueno. No eres malo, pero no un genio.

Blaise baja el libro y lo mira. Theodore está de pie al lado suyo y se toma la libertad de sentarse junto a él y la confianza de recostarse a su lado. Blaise no dice nada porque, ¿qué mierdas va a decir?

El libro deja de tener importancia y ya tampoco le apetece dormir tanto como antes.

—¿Qué quieres, Nott? 

Y como el pelinegro no es de mucha palabra, actúa. Su mano va directo a la entrepierna de Zabini y genera un jadeo casi involuntario. No lo ha visto venir y en menos de tres segundos ya se le ha puesto dura porque vaya, es Theodore Nott tocándolo con la naturalidad en la que alguien hace un sándwich.

—Theodore.

—Entre más digas mi nombre, más vas a hacer que me excite y de aquí no vamos a salir, ¿sabes? Los demás deben estar en el lago así que esto va para largo. 

Y no miente. Blaise no se opone y deja la tensión de lado. Se relaja y cierra los ojos. Theodore, amo y señor, le desabrocha los pantalones y su mano es reemplazada por su boca y el cielo está cada vez más cerquita. 

_ [...] _

—Zabibi. Zabini, despierta, hombre que estás haciendo ruidos muy raros. 

Blaise abre los ojos, entre asustado y sorprendido. Es Draco, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, quien lo ha despertado con un par de sacudones. 

No hay rastro de Theodore ni del día soleado pero sí de una erección que es más grande el Everest. Se levanta como un resorte para ir al baño, se encierra y abre la llave de la ducha. 

—Malfoy, ¿a dónde se ha ido Nott?

—¿Cómo que a dónde?

—Pues estaba aquí y…

—Pero si esta no es su habitación y apenas nos dirige las palabras. ¿Qué te has tomado?

—Nada. Déjame tranquilo.

Señoras y señores, Blaise Zabini ha tenido un sueño húmedo con Theodore Nott.


	10. Ese... hombre

**Ingenuidad — Pomona Sprout**

* * *

—¿Y entonces qué te ha dicho?

—Ya lo he repetido mil veces, Minerva. Dijo que quería salir a Las Tres Escobas a tomar algo y luego que tenía una habitación en Hogsmeade para que pasaramos la noche. A dormir. Y comer regalices.

Pomona y Minerva caminan entre la nieve que cubre Hogsmeade. Hay varios coros en las esquinas, las luces navideñas decoran las ventanas y de los restaurantes ya sale el olor a pastel y galletas de la época. 

Un hombre se le ha acercado a Pomona mientras estaban sentadas tomando chocolate caliente. Al parecer, ya lo conocía de antes y Minerva hasta ahora se enteraba. En el momento, no supo si le daba más rabia enterarse de últimas o que alguien estuviese coqueteando con Pomona tan abiertamente. 

Tampoco puede quejarse muy en voz alta porque es un secreto a voces que Minerva y Poppy Pomfrey se veían a escondidas y se repartían besos y abrazos y una lista larga de más cosas que son más fáciles de ponerlas a la imaginación del consumidor. 

Los dilemas de que te gusten tus dos y únicas amigas, al mismo tiempo. 

—Pero es que la ingenuidad te sale hasta por los poros, Pomona. Ese… hombre no te quiere para aprender de tus cactus y plantas y mucho menos para ir a dormir y comer regalices. Te quiere para besarte hasta que te quedes sin boca. Y yo, como buena amiga que soy, te digo que huyas. Que corras muy, muy lejos y nunca vuelvas.

—¿Por qué serás tan exagerada? No quiere nada de eso. De hecho, le he dado una planta para que cuide y me manda cartas diciéndome cómo va el proceso y también me pregunta que cuándo voy a estar sola en casa para visitarme. A mi punto de vista, es muy cortés. 

Minerva rueda los ojos porque de verdad no puede entender cómo alguien es tan inocente y tan bueno y tan… ella. Mil veces ha intentado tirarle la caña y es como hablar con la pared porque todo lo que recibe es un  _ «qué linda eres cuando quieres» _ .

Entran a una nueva cafetería porque en la anterior le han arruinado el ambiente. Pomona va igual de feliz que cuando le dan un nuevo cactus para cuidar y Minerva tiene la misma cara de asco y amargura con la que ha nacido. La diferencia es que ahora es capaz de romperle el brazo a alguien si solo respira cerca de ella. 

—Ya pedimos chocolate, ¿quieres bizcochos ahora? Que si tomamos otra cosa caliente, te va a salir humo de las orejas y quisiera entender por qué estás tan de mal humor, Minerva.

—Olvídalo. Y pidamos esos bizcochos que en verdad tengo hambre. Bueno, seguro es porque tengo hambre y llevo aguantando desde esta mañana. Vamos, a pedir. Y después nos devolvemos y caminamos en silencio porque necesito paz para que se me bajen lo decibeles. 

—Haré lo que me pidas solo si me dejas pedir galletas de chocolate también y otras más para llevar.

—Haz lo que quieras. 


	11. Soy una tumba

**Caramelo — Fleur Delacour**

* * *

Es la visita que todos están esperando. Victoire se ha recogido su largo cabello, Dominique se ha puesto las botas de lluvia y Louis ha guardado todos sus peluches debajo de la cama para evitar que se mancharan.

Los adultos no están muy lejos de la paranoia de los más pequeños. William ha guardado todo lo que se puede romper en cajas y Fleur no se ha molestado en lavarse el pelo ni en vestirse más que unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de su marido. 

En la puerta suenan tres golpes fuertes, con un ritmo particular. La clave que Victoire le ha enseñado para que puedan reconocerse en cualquier lugar en el que coincidan. Los tres han ido a esconder detrás del sillón y puede ser un éxito a no ser que el hombre detrás de la puerta vea los piecitos de de Louis que sobresalen de un lado.

—El alma de la fiesta ha llegado y lleno de juegos. 

—Entra ya, Charlie. Han estado todos pegados al techo esperando a que llegues. 

El pelirrojo entra y saluda a su hermano (el que todos saben es su favorito) y luego se abre paso hacia el interior del famoso Shell Cottage al que todos alguna vez han querido conocer no solo por su aspecto sino para confirmar el nido de amor por el que es famoso. 

—Charles.

—Pero si es la cuñada más hermosa que se pueda tener. Vaya, Fleur, es que envejeces como el vino y quiero lo que sea que le des a mi hermano porque va por ese camino y definitivamente yo quiero un poco. Ahora, vamos con lo importante. 

Deja la mochila en el suelo y no es muy difícil escuchar las risitas que vienen detrás del sofá que pretenden hacer como si realmente no estuvieran allí. Charles sale corriendo y los niños, a su paso, también lo hacen entre asustados y risueños. 

Es la visita del tío favorito y es el día favorito de todos.

—Voy a sacar los dulces que mamá nos envió. Solo cinco porque no quiero que Dominique se emocione y se los termine ella sola como la otra vez.

—Siempre tan cuidadoso, mon amour. Aunque ahora mismo creo que el mayor peligro que tenemos es tu hermano. Está distraído ahora, puedes sacarlos.

William hace caso. Le entrega los dulces a los niños, a Fleur no le gustan y Charles prefiere comérselo más tarde. 

El resto del día es solo juegos hasta que los tres niños se quedan dormidos en el suelo, mientras jugaban a armar un rompecabezas de dragones. Fleur los lleva a la cama y mientras, Charlie va por su dulce. Pero no está.

—Juro que el caramelo estaba en la vasija y ahora no está. William es demasiado bueno a veces como para habérselo comido porque la culpa lo carcome. A Fleur no le gusta. Y quiero saber cuál de tus tres pillos se los ha comido voy a ir a inspeccionarlos. 

—Charles, están dormid-

Pero ya está entrando a la habitación, caminando en la punta de sus pies. 

—¿Por qué estás tú sonriendo, William?

—Porque anoche quise venir a hacerme un té porque me dolía la cabeza, ¿y quieres saber qué encontré? Una rubia alta que estaba comiéndose dos de los caramelos que, hasta donde yo creía, odiaba.

—Le dices a Charlie y vamos a tener problemas.

—Soy una tumba. 


	12. Percy no es como lo pintan

**Misión — Percy Weasley**

* * *

Todo aquel que escucha el nombre de Percy Weasley se hace sus propias conclusiones. Unos dicen que es la persona más seria y estricta que han conocido. Otros que tiene ideas elitistas y que planea cosas mientras está encerrado en su oficina. Y unos pocos más que es una persona despreciable. 

¿Cosas buenas? Solo los que lo conocen de cerca pueden asegurar que lo que comentan por ahí es mentira y que Percy es una persona completamente nueva. Porque lo es. 

Primero, su familia lo ha sacado del fondo con el cariño que siempre han guardado para él, especialmente Molly quien nunca perdió la fé en él. Luego, el conocer a Audrey le ha brindado una perspectiva completamente diferente de la vida. Ha aprendido a salirse de sus zapatos para ponerse en los de otro y mirar las mil opciones que tiene desde varios puntos de vista.

También, siendo Audrey muggle y más allá de los conocimientos de su padre, ha descubierto las costumbres que no difieren mucho de las de los magos. Ha aprendido que no existe solo una verdad. 

Y ha aprendido a amar con mucha más veracidad, sin ocultar nada por vergüenza.

—¿Necesita algo más de mi, señor Weasley?

—No, Milena. Puede irse a casa y muchas gracias. 

Ha caído ya la noche y Percy es el primero en llegar a casa. Molly está en mitad del salón principal, sobre su manta, jugando con los peluches que se han acumulado en cantidades porque parece ser lo único que la bebé de ocho meses le gusta. 

La niñera cumple con su horario, recibe el dinero de Percy para el transporte y se va, dejando a padre e hija solos. Es una escena que poco se ve pues siempre es Audrey la que llega más temprano a casa. Sin embargo, los dados han sido tirados y el resultado es ese. 

Percy toma a su hija en brazos y la lleva a la cocina. La coloca en el cochecito, le prepara el biberón y se lo da. Para su suerte, la niña ya tiene la fuerza suficiente para tomarlo de las orejas y dejar a su padre hacer su propia cena. 

—¿Puedes creerlo, Molly? En el Ministerio se están volviendo locos y yo solo espero que no me toque a mi también la locura porque no vas a querer un padre con los tornillos flojos. 

Solo recibe de parte de la bebé risas y balbuceos que, desde afuera, puede verse como una conversación demasiado entretenida entre padre e hija. 

El reloj marca ya las nueve de la noche y Molly tiene sus ojos más pequeños, debido al sueño. Percy termina de lavar los platos y la vuelve a tomar en brazos, sin olvidarse de su peluche favorito: Mate. 

Suben hasta la habitación de su hija y la coloca sobre un sillón pequeño mientras saca su pijama y los demás implementos para ponerla a dormir. La deja en la cuna, con la mantita sobre su pequeño cuerpo y él cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—Mamá está en el trabajo y nosotros aquí. Esta mañana me ha dicho que se demora y que tenemos que hacer todo este proceso los dos solitos, Molly. Y la misión de hoy a cumplir es: intentar que te vayas a dormir sin soltar una sola lágrima. 

Percy le coloca el chupo, le deja su peluche al lado y él se sienta al lado de la cuna, con un libro de gatos en la mano que comienza a leer. 

No, Percy no es como lo pintan.


	13. Se miran. Todos los miran.

**Ajeno —Cedric Diggory**

* * *

La tensión que se vive en el Gran Comedor luego de haber sido escogidos los tres (ahora cuatro) campeones del Torneo es palpable hasta en el jugo de calabaza que estudiantes de Hogwarts, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons beben todas las mañanas. 

Están todos expectantes a lo que puede ser la primera prueba y los rumores varían entre que tendrán que enfrentar gigantes o acampar en el Bosque Prohibido por una noche en búsqueda de un tesoro escondido en lo más profundo del lugar o en la copa del árbol más alta. 

Unos tienen miedo. Mucho miedo porque sus amigos están metidos en la boca del lobo y otros, que no tienen nada que ver con los participantes, solo están animados por el show que en contadas horas va a comenzar. 

Pero más allá de que haya dos estudiantes escogidos para Hogwarts, la verdadera pelea se desata entre Cedric Diggory y Viktor Krum. Harry es solo un niño y, como siempre, prefieren subestimar los conocimientos de Fleur porque, ¿qué puede ofrecer alguien que ha estudiado en la academia francesa? ¿Va a vencerlos a todos con una buena postura? 

Si tan solo supieran. 

En fin. La mayoría han decidido apostar por Cedric y Krum, y los gemelos Weasley son los encargados de manejar la tabla. Dinero va, dinero viene. En los jardines, los más aficionados ya comienzan a hacer sus pancartas con los nombres de sus favoritos y los estudios han pasado a un segundo plano. 

—Diggory.

—Krum.

Esas son todas las palabras que ambos contrincantes se dicen cada que se ven por los pasillos. Pero esa mañana, en el comedor, han coincidido en la misma mesa, bastante cerca el uno del otro. Nadie habla en ese rincón, pese a que los búlgaros pueden comunicarse en su propio idioma. 

Los huevos fritos en sus platos, junto con el bacon, ya no son tan apetecidos. Viktor mira de reojo a Cedric, y Cedric a Viktor. Es un juego de miradas del que todos son conscientes pero nadie se atreve a preguntar por qué tanto odio. 

Quizás, porque no es precisamente odio la vibra que se siente entre ambos muchachos. 

Ambos tienen su propio grupo de fans, así que no es secreto que son los dos estudiantes más deseados en ese momento. Son buenos magos. Uno es deportista y el otro tiene infinidad de conocimientos en lo que a encantamientos se refiere. Son famosos, son deseables, son envidiables. 

Todos son ajenos a lo que realmente pasa ahí. 

Ah, la maravilla de la tensión sexual. Lo primero que ha pensado Cedric al ver a Krum es en sus músculos tan bien marcados y el culo que tiene. Y Krum, al ver a Cedric, se le ha venido a la cabeza que ojalá pudiera él tener ese pelo y esa sonrisa que parece que atrapa corazones. 

Se desean y todos creen que se odian. Se quieren comer la boca y todos creen que se quieren golpear. 

Con lo fácil que se puede resolver ese tema y lo difícil que ambos lo hacen. 

Viktor se levanta, luego lo hace Cedric. Se miran. Todos los miran. 

—Krum.

—Diggory.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTA: Estos relatos participan en la tabla Alergias de Primavera organizado por De aquí y de allá by TanitBenNajash.


End file.
